Kaiou Umino
Background Kaiou was born in Japan to his mother, Haruka Umino, and his father, Poseidon. Since he was young, Kaiou always had a secret love for cute things, and often had many stuffed animals in his room. When he was 8, his mother got him a chihuahua puppy, which he named "Koinu" (Japanese for "Puppy".) Kaiou loved Koinu with all his heart, and always played with him, and took care of him. One day however, everything went wrong. A Fury attacked him while Kaiou was home alone. Koinu tried to protect Kaiou, only to be killed right in front of his eyes. Kaiou lost it, and his demigod powers activated. All the pipes in his house exploded, and it eventually drowned the Fury, and destroyed his house. Chiron sent a water nymph to bring Kaiou over to Camp Olympus. There, Kaiou trains everyday to become stronger, so when the time comes, he can protect his loved ones. Note: He went back to Japan for the summer when he was 14, only to see a new chihuahua puppy at his house. Although it didn't look completely like Koinu, it acted like him and even barked like him. As if Koinu came back from the Underworld, reincarnated. Appearance Kaiou has silver-white hair, described as being somewhat tousled or "bed-headed." He wears a deep brown military jacket, a white dress shirt with a ribbon tie underneath, deep brown straight-legged pants, and white half-laced boots. He also sports a pair of white gloves. Casually, he just wears a somewhat tight white t-shirt, and blue jeans. Personality Kaiou is usually described as a bad-boy, often pulling pranks on the other campers or getting into fights. He's also a loner, always staying in the Poseidon cabin, and sleeping the day away. He only leaves his cabin to train or swim. However, Kaiou has a secret love of cute things, that no one else really knows about except his family (ex: His mother, his cousin Jakob Kamiya, his brother Joseph Ito, and his cousin Kayla Perkanstov.) Abilities Kaiou, like all sons of Poseidon, has complete control over water. He can breathe in it, go to any depth in the ocean without consequence, and form water into blades, balls and high-pressurized blasts. He also fights with a cavalry saber, which he calls "Aqua", and a Kiku Crest Luger P08 pistol called "Torrent". He is incredibly skilled in wielding both of these, both individually and dually. Fatal Flaw Kaiou's Fatal Flaw is his love for cute things. While this usually doesn't get in the way during battles, if he sees a small kitten or puppy, he'll run after it and hug it. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Ritz crackers * Color: Brown (such a warm color...) * Animal: Dogs (I love dogs!) * Song: Hajimari no Resolution * Music Group: None * Holiday: None * Season: Summer (I get to swim all~ I want.) * Height (on women): 5'6 (Very nice height.) * Weight (on women): *shrugs* I dunno. * Body Part (on women): *blushes* B-Butts.... * Color of Eyes: Blue (Like the ocean.) * Color of Hair: Blonde (Like the sun reflecting off the ocean.) * Color of Skin: I'll take any skin color, really. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're sweet, kind and loving. * Thing About Himself: I'm a badass! Least Favorites * Food: Pasta (I dunno.) * Color: Pink (Too girly.) * Animal: None * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: None * Season: Winter (I can't really swim...) * Height (on women): Anywhere above 6 feet. * Weight (on women): Too heavy for me to carry. * Body Part (on women): None * Color of Eyes: None * Color of Hair: Anything.... Abnormal, I guess. * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a horrible person. * Thing About Himself: My secret.... Do not. Tell. Anyone! Trivia * Kaiou means "King" in Japanese. Or more specifically, "Sea King". * Umino means "Of the Sea". So his name would technically mean, "King of the Sea". Gallery File:Image._KaiouUnderwater.jpg|"I can breathe underwater. Big deal." File:Image._KaiouBird.jpg|"Where'd this bird come from...?" File:Image._KaiouCold.jpg|"It's cold out and I can't swim..." File:Image._KaiouWeapons.jpg|Kaiou with Aqua and Torrent. File:Image._KaiouExpressions.jpg|The many faces of Kaiou. File:Image._KingKaiou.jpg|Kaiou Umino, King of the Sea. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:Children of Poseidon